Providing a suitable layout for a fuel system (e.g., a fuel cell and high-pressure hydrogen tank, etc.) and an electrical system (e.g., a power control unit, motor, secondary battery, etc.) in a fuel cell vehicle equipped with an on-board fuel cell power generation system, which runs using power generated by a motor, is difficult with the limited space available on-board. Because hydrogen gas is flammable, the layout must be such that it does not leak near the high voltage wiring. JP(A) 2001-71753, for example, discloses technology which places the fuel system in the rear portion of the vehicle and the electrical system in the front portion of the vehicle so as to prevent a fuel line and high voltage wiring from being close to one another at the time of a vehicle collision, thereby minimizing the possibility of any leaked hydrogen gas igniting.
However, when the layout is such that the electrical system and the fuel system are separated in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, as in JP(A) 2001-71753, the mounting space for each of the devices is extremely limited given the limited on-board space. This drastically decreases the degree of freedom in the layout.
Document US 2003/004682 A1 discloses various vehicle body business methods wherein methods and structures are described for facilitating the exchange of modular body components, such as via a removable body floor.
Further, document U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,691 discloses a method and apparatus for generating electrical power from multiple vehicles powered by fuel cells while the vehicles are parked in a parking lot, wherein a plurality of spaced-apart electrical receptacles are provided for receiving an electric cable for connection to a parked vehicle for electrically connecting the fuel cell in each of the parked vehicles to the plurality of electrical receptacles.
Another electric vehicle with a battery box arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,380 B1, wherein the battery box is supported below a floor panel at a central portion of the electrical vehicle.
Document EP 0 677 417 A1 discloses also an arrangement for a drive unit for an electric vehicle, wherein a fuel cell is located in the front portion of the vehicle and a reformer is located in the rear portion of the vehicle.
Further, document WO 2004/030968 A1 discloses a fuel cell equipped vehicle wherein hydrogen cylinders storing hydrogen to be supplied to a fuel cell battery, a fuel cell, fuel cell accessories, a storage battery, and a PCU that controls the supply of electric power from the fuel cell and the storage battery to a front wheels-driving electric motor and a rear wheels-driving electric motor are arranged in that order under a floor of a passenger compartment. Therefore, these major components do not reduce the spaces of a passenger compartment, a forward compartment, and a rearward compartment. Since the devices disposed under the floor of the passenger compartment have relatively great weights, the center of gravity of the vehicle comes to a low position in a central portion of the vehicle, thus achieving good running stability of the vehicle.